


A Tale of Two Soulmates

by bpd_changeling



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, background sprace, race is poly because I said so, ralbert, referenced Almer, spot is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: A band across your skin has a color and pattern that matches your soul mate's aura, but not everyone can see auras- only a few people called Seers can. But what is a young Seer supposed to do when they have two soul bands?





	A Tale of Two Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for soulmate AUs, okay, don't judge me. :P
> 
> Also, Race, Jack, Crutchie, Romeo, and Blink are all Medda's adopted children. I know my name headcanons throw people off sometimes, so for clarification:
> 
> Race ~ Anton Higgins-Larkin  
> Jack ~ Jack Kelly-Larkin (duh)  
> Crutchie ~ Charlie Morris-Larkin  
> Romeo ~ Roman Teller-Larkin  
> Blink ~ Brendan Robins-Larkin

     "I still don't understand why you don't just tell him."

     Race was lying on the floor of his room. There was no especially good reason for him to be on the floor, except that when one is in crisis, sometimes it just seems like the right place to be. He'd been covering his face, trying to process his insane life, but at these words he dropped his hand to shoot a disbelieving look at Jack, who sat on the bed ("like a normal human being," as he put it).

"Oh, yeah, that'd be a great conversation. 'Hey, Albert, you know how I can see auras and I already found my soul mate and all that? Well- fun fact- somehow you're my soul mate too, but I never told you because I thought it was some kind of mistake since you already knew yours, but now it seems like maybe I'm yours too and it wasn't just a mix-up. So anyway, wanna go out? Oh, and by the way, I've loved you since kindergarten."

     Race had called an emergency family meeting (excluding Medda, who was at work) to deal with this way-too-complicated problem, but thirty minutes in, no one had managed to provide any useful suggestions. Race didn't know what to do. All he knew was this: he had a wavy, dark red band on his forearm that was the exact same color and pattern as his boyfriend Spot's aura, and Spot had a spiky light blue band on his upper arm that matched Race's aura, which meant they were soul mates. But Race also had a jagged pale gold band around his middle that was a perfect match with his best friend's aura. His best friend who he'd been in love with since they were little. His best friend who _had_ a soul mate already- one with dark hair and a bubbly personality and a twisty, lime green aura that looked just like the band on Albert's wrist. His best friend who- and this was the new information here- apparently had a light blue band on his thigh, which Race had caught sight of when Albert's shorts slipped up for a moment in gym class that day.

     Albert knew almost none of this, because not everyone could see auras, just Seers like Race. Race had told Albert that Elmer was his soul mate, because he could see how Albert lit up every time the boy with the cheerful green aura walked into a room. And Albert knew that Spot and Race were a matched pair; he'd been there when they found each other. But Race had been careful, even when they were kids, to never mention the band on his stomach and, until today, he'd assumed Albert's thigh was blank and it was just some stupid cosmic mistake. Now he knew different.

     "It's not like the idea of having more than one soul mate is new to you," Crutchie pointed out. "I mean, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found mine." He shook up his sleeve to show the bands on his arm. Race smiled briefly at the memory. They'd been visiting Medda's sister, their adoptive aunt, in Maryland and they were at the airport about to come home when Race had spotted in the crowd two familiar glows, two boys holding hands. Without even thinking, he'd taken off across the concourse, shouting, "Wait! Wait, you with the Green Day shirt! Sweater dude!!" Somehow he'd managed to catch their attention, and that was how Crutchie met Finch and Henry for the first time.

"Yeah, and without you, Kath and I never would have figured out that Davey was meant to be with us too," Jack added. "Does anyone in our family even have just one soul mate?"

"What are Blink and I, next door neighbors?" Romeo said, annoyed.

"Ro, you _have_ two soul mates."

"That doesn't count! Mike's only my _platonic_ soul mate- he's aromantic."

     Race groaned softly, a new thought striking him.

"What if Al and I are just meant to be platonic soul mates and I've fucked it all up by falling in love with him?" Blink snorted.

"Platonic soul mate, my ass. That boy is head-over-heels for you, Racetrack, always has been." Race scrunched up his nose.

"Don't tease me, Brendan, that's not fair." Blink rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh my god, you're impossible. Whatever. Just talk to him, okay? Ask about his band. Ask what he thinks about it, at the very least." Race groaned again, but he couldn't find a flaw in his brother's logic.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it."

"Tomorrow?" His scowl deepened.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

     Romeo grinned, hopping up.

"Great, sounds like our work here is done! Great family meeting, gold stars all around. Now if you'll excuse me, I desperately have to pee." He practically ran from the room. The others seemed to accept this as an adequate dismissal and began getting to their feet as well. Crutchie was the last out, but he stopped for a second in the doorway.

"Hey, Anton?" Race was surprised by the use of his real name, but he didn't question it. He figured it had to do with the serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"It'll all work out," Crutchie said simply. "I can feel it. Just follow your instincts." Race was a little unsure, but he nodded.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Charlie." Crutchie smiled, acknowledging the name, and then disappeared.

* * *

 

     Race was almost shaking as he walked down the hall on Tuesday morning. Spot squeezed his hand gently to comfort him.

"Hang in there, babe," he said, voice much softer than it usually was. "I know this is confusing and scary for you, of course it is. Just... try and think of it this way- if somehow you didn't see what you think you did or Albert is only your platonic soul mate or he doesn't want to date you for some other reason, you'll still have your best friend. You know him well enough to know that he wouldn't ditch you under any circumstances; you guys are inseparable. And if it _does_ work out, than you'll have _two_ boyfriends who love you and want to shower you with affection every moment of the day. Doesn't sound so bad, huh?" Race found himself grinning despite his nerves. Spot always knew the right thing to say.

"No, not bad at all," he answered, kissing his soul mate on the cheek. Spot smiled.

"Exactly. Now go on, you've got this." He gestured across the hall, where Albert was rummaging through his locker. When Race hesitated, Spot gave him a light push and he stumbled a few steps forward. With a last nervous smile, Race turned away and approached the ginger boy.

     "Yo." Albert looked up and beamed. God, Race loved that smile. It was breathtaking to look at.

"I was wondering where you were!" Albert said happily. "You weren't on the bus!" Race shrugged one shoulder.

"I got a ride with Spot today. I needed to talk to him about something." Albert looked concerned.

"Everything alright in Paradise?" Race rolled his eyes.

"Everything's fine. It wasn't about me and him." Well, here went nothing. "It was actually about... about you." Albert blinked.

"Me? Did I do something wrong?" The worry in his eyes made Race's heart ache. He knew he was one of the few people around which Albert was quite so vulnerable, and he did all he could not to hurt him. He instinctively grabbed Albert's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"No, of course not, Al! You're one of the best people in the world! In fact, that's kind of what it was about. Look, I... I may have seen the mark on your leg yesterday." A flash of fear crossed Albert's face, and Race rushed to explain further. "No, no, please don't freak out! I'm not judging you or trying to pressure you into anything, I just-" He broke off, and then sighed. "Well, see for yourself."

     Gathering all his courage, he freed one of his hands and lifted the hem of his shirt until the golden stripe right below his chest was clearly visible. Albert let out an almost inaudible gasp. Race smiled nervously.

"See? Same thing. Now, this might end up making things super awkward, and I'm sorry about that, but... I like you. Actually, I kind of love you. Actually, I've been completely head-over-heels in love with you since we were little and I just didn't say it because I didn't want to lose you, and I desperately hope I'm not going to lose you for saying it now, because I'm not sure I could live with that." He went silent and waited for a reaction to the nervous rambling.

     Albert was quiet for a minute. He looked dazed, like he was still attempting to process the words. Then something seemed to click in his mind. His face split into a wide grin, and he gave a joyful cry, lifting Race into a tight hug and spinning him around. Race hugged back as tightly as he could, laughing. Tears of happiness and relief stung his eyes, even though Albert still hadn't said any words. He knew he wasn't losing his best friend, and that was enough.


End file.
